Godzilla:Destroy All Monsters Melee
Godzilla: Destroy all Monsters Melee (ゴジラ怪獣大乱闘, Gojira: Kaiju Dairantou, lit. Godzilla: Great Monsters Fray) is a 2002 fighting game developed by Pipeworks and published by Atari, released for the Game Cube and Xbox. It was followed by Godzilla: Save the Earth in 2004. Historia La historia comienza cuando el Vortaak envia una transmisión a la Tierra, declarando que han tomado el control de todos los monstruos más fuertes de la Tierra. Exigen que la Tierra se rinde, mostrando su poder mediante el uso de los monstruos para atacar a varias ciudades de todo el mundo. Pero uno se rompe monstruo libres del control de la mente del Vortaak, escapando Monster Island y que participan en la batalla con los otros monstruos. Después de derrotar a todos ellos, el Vortaak teletransportarse a su nodriza con el fin de acabar con él, con su mejor arma: MechaGodzilla (Mecha-King Ghidorah si el jugador eligió MechaGodzilla). Después de ganar, el monstruo es teletransportado a la Tierra, y la retirada Vortaak, advirtiendo que lo harán un día volverá ... Monstruos Jugable Anguirus (Showa) Destoroyah Gigan (Showa) Godzilla (Heisei y Milenio) King Ghidorah (Showa / Heisei híbrido) MechaGodzilla 2 (Xbox y sólo versiones americanas GameCube) MechaGodzilla 3 / Kiryu (American Xbox y GameCube sólo versiones japonesas) Mecha-King Ghidorah Megalon Orga (personaje secreto) Rodan (Heisei) Injugable Hedorah - Aparece al azar Mothra - summonable Militar - Engendro Ilimitado Modos Versus: Exactamente lo que suena. Usted y otro jugador (o la IA) escoge un monstruo e ir de cabeza a cabeza. Aventura: Lucha a tu manera a través de la historia y derrotar al Vortaak. Supervivencia Cuerpo a cuerpo Batalla del equipo: 2 en 2 combates. Destrucción: destruir lo más posible. Quien tenga más puntos gana. Sugerencia: se puede recoger los edificios y los echan fuera de la arena. Arenas Seattle (3 etapas) - Noche y día Tokio (3 etapas) - Noche y día San Francisco (3 etapas) - Noche y día Los Ángeles (3 etapas) - Noche y día Londres (3 etapas) - Noche y día Osaka (3 etapas) - Noche y día Monster Island - Night and Day Mothership - Noche Boxeo Arena (sólo versión de Xbox, desbloquear mediante el uso de un código de trucos) Vortaak principal Extranjeras (sólo versión para Xbox) Monstruos eliminados Baragon - En la versión de PS2 sin asfaltar, pero está en las secuelas. Jet Jaguar - Debido a los problemas legales que involucran Ultraman, pero más tarde apareció en las secuelas. Godzilla 1954 - Debido a que dos Godzillas ya estaban en el juego. Este Godzilla finalmente apareció en la versión de Wii de Godzilla: Unleashed, sin embargo. SpaceGodzilla - Igual que Godzilla 1954, apareció en las secuelas. Kiryu (desguazado en América del Norte versión de Game Cube) - Godzilla contra MechaGodzilla no fue lanzado fuera de Japón, sin embargo, así que Kiryu apareció en las secuelas. Sin embargo, Kiryu era desbloqueable en la versión de América del Norte Xbox así como ambas consolas en regiones PAL como MechaGodzilla 3. Categoría:Videojuegos de Godzilla Categoría:Godzilla